Midnight Rainbow
by RentheHedgehog
Summary: On their last night together, Misfit partners Vince and Courrie decide to share it together. WARNING: This fic contains sexual material.


Hey guys! I know I haven't uploaded much, but here's a little treat! This a one shot for a comic that I'm currently working on (after almost two years). This in the point of view of the female lead, Courrie. She is a 20-year-old thylacine and is spending her partner's last night together. IN BED! *shot* So I hope enjoy this little smut from me and I'll try to work on Wedding Bell Dreams.

* * *

><p>"I hate him!" I once thought. Maybe it's the way he sets himself to my level, or that he felt my pain filled rage the several times I've elbowed his family jewels. I stopped doing it once I got to know the bloke. And for the last three years, I learned to not hate him that much. Now here I am wanting him like a starving dog waiting for its next meal. I never thought I'd feel this way towards a REPTILE of all things!<p>

However, it will not be so. It is his final year after all. Once the day comes, he'll be out of New Burramudgee in a heart beat. Not even a good bye will be said I reckon. But I'll miss that frill, even though I'll never say it. Vincent James Leroy will be the name of a man that will remain in my thoughts, dreams, and sensual pleasures.

Tonight was to our last night together and we sat where we usually are by the Rainbow Cliffs Oasis. It was a lot more quite than usual, until my reptilian comrade broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Courrie?" he inquired.

Damn, he saw right through me. My heart was racing, my lust grew into burning flame that only a loving touch could pacify.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered. I'm so screwed.

"I beg to differ." he chuckled. "If your upset that I'm leaving..."

Before he could say another word, I looked up, met his gaze, and couldn't help what was on my mind.

"You know," I started. "We've come a long way and I want this night to, how do I put this? Go down swinging?" Vince looked at me baffled for a moment and asked, "What are you talking about?" It wasn't clear to him at first until I unzipped my hoodie vest to reveal my bra reinforced breasts. All I can say was this: his frills flared, an obvious sign that he was aroused and his heart raced like a certain blue hedgehog we both knew. He tried hiding it but to no avail.

I then reassured him that this night by his bedside was what I wanted from the moment I laid eyes on him as I place his green, scaly hand on my chest. He soon wrapped his tail around my waist and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I couldn't help but respond. "Do me, Vince."

After our talk at the cliffs, Vince carried me into his bedroom where the first thing he did was to kiss me profusely. His emerald hand slid under my vest as he unhooked what was holding my mounds in place. In response to this, I nearly ripped his jacket off his back, leaving his plant-like body bare and wanting, waiting for me. His shaft soon became erect and the look in his eyes told me to set it free. His belt was the first to go, then his pants, and finally his whites. His body seemed to glow like the jewel that he was.

"Your turn." he smiled.

He threw me on the mattress and began with the same thing I did to him. Belt, pants, and undies. Now things became heated as Vince kissed and fondled with my breasts, his clawed fingers stroking my waistline and later between my thighs. He searched for a way inside me, casting out the moans of pleasure within me. Little did I know, that was the sound he was looking for. Once heard, Vince placed his hands on my hips and crooned to me, "You may feel a little... pinch." And he was right about the pinch when I whimpered at the moment he entered my body. But, there was also a strange comfort when it happened. A certain heat, throbbing inside me. His body felt right.

Then like the pendulum of a grandfather clock, Vince with his eyes closed rocked his hips back and forth. Every swing made me let out a moan of satisfaction. I felt my cheeks flush red, my heart racing, and my paradise heightened. I wanted this to happen and damn it was really happening. I yearned for this night, our bodies bare and intertwined, our deep passions under the full moon's glow. However, things became rather savage.

As the tempo of his thrusts increased, Vince started to claw my back. This made me bite him on the shoulder, causing him to scream out and ejaculate. My eyes shot open and bore witness to what had occurred. Both of us were panting under the natural radiance of the moon. Our bodies were both warm to the touch and our faces were as red as lobsters on the barbie. And my legs were spread wide in the shape of a V over Vince's pelvis. To my horror, I found his left shoulder bleeding thanks to my mega chomp.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"A little bit." he groaned.

However, Vince shook it off as a meager love bite and wanted to keep the mood alive. He soon left my body and shifted below my hips where I felt is forked tongue licking my clit and other regions of my genitalia. But the need for sleep was present and the both of us plopped on the bed, our faces still red and our breathing heavy.

"Well," Vince started, "that was an interesting experience."

"Too right." I replied with the little breath I had.

But this was a night to remember. For the first time in my entire life, I felt something real. The intensity, the pleasure, all of it was present. And with those thoughts in mind, I nuzzled under his lower jaw, hugged his waist, and muttered those three simple words: "I love you." As I entered that deep sleep, I felt Vince's tail wrapped around my waist and like the wind, he whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
